


9 Months - lashton mpreg

by ShawnArms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originariamente facente parte della raccolta di one shot "Luke is a volcano")</p><p>- Ash guarda! Sono orrendo.<br/>- Luke hai appena dato dell'orrendo a nostro figlio.</p><p>***<br/>Nel quale per un uomo non è così inusuale avere un figlio.</p><p>Mpreg - se non vi sentite a vostro agio non leggete<br/>Preg!Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PRIMA DI INZIARE, VI INVITO A LEGGERE** **BENE** **QUESTA PARTE.**

Allora, in questo universo i ragazzi sono di natura dotati di tutto l'apparato riproduttivo femminile, eccetto la parte finale. Gli ormoni agiscono in modo differente, onde per cui per la maggior parte del tempo è il testosterone a prevalere, facendo si che non si presenti alcun ciclo mestruale.

Gli ormoni femminili agiscono solo in piccola parte durante la gravidanza, ammorbidendo il corpo dei ragazzi.

_Tranquilli, nessuno allatterà nessuno._

**Scusate la piccola lezione di scienze ma era necessaria per evitare fraintendimenti.**

**ShawnArms xx**  
 

 _In questa storia Ashton e Luke hanno entrambi 18 anni_  
 

 **____**  
 

Ashton diede un'ultima spinta, gettando la testa ricciuta all'indietro mentre il suo corpo veniva invaso dal piacere. Sotto di lui Luke aveva gli occhi chiusi e il petto che si alzava e abbassava a un ritmo forsennato. Era vicino all'apice e sapeva che sarebbe bastato solo un altro leggero, piccolo tocco per farlo impazzire.

\- A-Ash ... ci sono. D-devi solo ... - non finì la frase, la mano di Ashton che andò a sfiorargli delicatamente l'interno coscia. Nessuno dei due sapeva come mai il ragazzino fosse così sensibile in quel punto.

Fu questione di un attimo prima che Luke si ritrovasse lo stomaco ricoperto di un liquido caldo e appiccicoso, una profonda stanchezza che già gli iniziava a intorpidire le membra. Ashton se ne accorse e gli sorrise dolcemente, spostandogli una ciocca di biondi capelli sudati dalla fronte.

\- Prima di entrare in stato comatoso, fammi uscire. Per quanto io ami sentirti intorno a me avrei davvero bisogno andare in bagno e tu, di darti una bella pulita.

Il ragazzo annuì, sbadigliando. Abbassò le anche e sospirò quando sentì la mancanza di Ashton dentro di sè. Allungó un braccio verso destra e con la mano afferrò una maglietta giá messa che pendeva dalla spalliera del letto. Si diede una rapida pulita, tirando poi su il lenzuolo e rannicchiandocisi sotto.

Ci mise trenta secondi ad addormentarsi, suscitando una risata di Ashton che in quel momento stava uscendo dal bagno. Gli sistemò le coperte, andando poi alla ricerca dei pantaloni del pigiama e del preservativo usato.

Si chinó sul pavimento, iniziando a scosatare i vestiti sporchi ammonticchiati ovunque sul pavimento. Si accigliò quando non trovò nemmeno l'involucro che lo aveva contenuto. Eppure era sicuro di averlo aperto.

Si alzò in piedi, una mano che sfregava nervosamente il retro del collo. Fu solo allora che si ricordó di non esserselo proprio messo, e ciò significava una sola cosa.

_Merda._

Non si rese conto di averlo urlato, Luke che si girò sulla schiena infastidito, il lenzuolo abbassato a mostrare il suo fisico asciutto e tonico.

Ashton si morse nervosamente il labbro, raggiungendolo e sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

Luke sentì il materasso abbassarsi e si giró verso il ragazzo, gli occhi chiari semichiusi e arrossati a causa della stanchezza. Allungó le braccia, attorcigliandole attorno alla vita del suo ragazzo e sorridendo stupidamente prima di strofinargli il naso nell'incavo di una delle clavicole.

Ashton sorrise mentre lo avvolgeva con le braccia. Luke pur essendo più alto amava farsi coccolare da lui, lo faceva sentire protetto e in qualche modo ancora bambino.

Il riccio iniziò a giocare con i suoi capelli, cercando di non fargli capire che era agitato, e fortunatamente sembrò riuscirci.

\- Ti amo - sussurrò Luke con la faccia sepolta nei suoi capelli, la voce rauca e assonnata.

L'altro non gli rispose, lasciandogli semplicemente un bacio sulla testa. Non che non lo amasse, solo che si era accorto che Luke, dopo avergli detto ciò, si era addormentato, il respiro calmo e regolare.

Ashton ci mise di più a lasciarsi cadere in balia di Morfeo, la mente che viaggiava veloce. Nemmeno lui seppe quanti santi pregò per far si che non fosse stato così fortunato da essersi guadagnato un biglietto di sola andata per la terra dei "padri adolescenti".  
 

**____**

**Penso che ormai abbiate capito che in tutte le mie fanfiction è Ashton che toppa e che Luke è il little spoon. *sorriso pervertito***

**Ah, sta cosa me la sono inventata dopo aver scritto "this belongs to Elisa Irwin-Hemmings" sul mio quaderno di matematica, anche se aveva un significato totalmente diverso.**


	2. Month 1

 

#  Month 1

  
  
Luke era seduto al suo banco durante l'ora di biologia quando iniziò a essere preso da fortissimi crampi addominali, che quasi lo fecero vomitare sulla verifica che aveva davanti, che stava per altro facendo da schifo.

Per sua fortuna fu abbastanza veloce sia da chiedere alla professoressa il permesso di uscire dalla classe che spiccare una veloce corsa verso il bagno, suscitando alcuni sguardi curiosi. Una volta entrato si fiondò in un gabinetto, vomitando tutto ciò che aveva ingoiato nelle ore precedenti.

Stranamente, anche dopo che il suo stomaco si fu svuotato, il dolore non cessò, continuando a tenerlo piegato sul water. Asciugò le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo le guance con un veloce movimento della mano.

Non capì perché avesse iniziato a stare male da un momento all'altro, magari aveva preso freddo, possibile visto che era Gennaio e Londra era sommersa sotto cinquanta centimetri di neve, e il latte che aveva bevuto quella mattina a colazione gli era tornato su, insieme alla pizza del giorno prima.

Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento lurido, le braccia strette intorno al corpo in un involontario tentativo di placare il dolore. Sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi, alcuni passi e una voce familiare chiamare il suo nome.

\- Luke? Luke, piccolo, dove sei? - chiese Ashton

\- Sono qui ... - rispose lui con voce flebile.

Dopo poco la porta di legno si aprì e un ragazzo con i capelli ricci fece la sua comparsa. Spalancò gli occhioni color nocciola quando vide Luke rannicchiato su stesso, tremante e con il viso ancora un po' bagnato di lacrime.

\- P-portami in infermeria ti prego.

\- Ce la fai a camminare?

Luke scosse la testa, allungando poi le braccia per far sì che Ashton potesse aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Il ragazzo però lo anticipò, infilandogli un braccio sotto le ginocchia e uno sotto le ascelle, prendendolo in braccio in stile sposa. Uscirono dal bagno di corsa, Luke che si affrettò ad aggrapparsi saldamente all'altro gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

La campanella era già suonata e i corridoi erano pieni di studenti che rendevano difficoltoso il passaggio di un diciottenne che ne teneva in braccio un altro, che non era un peso piuma e che oltretutto, avendo un'altezza considerevole, era abbastanza ingombrante.

Alcune ragazzine mormorarono cose del tipo "ommioddio che carini, li shippo" e simili. Ashton roteò gli occhi, cominciando a usare i gomiti per farsi largo nella folla, suscitando alcuni urli indispettiti.

Finalmente arrivarono davanti alla porta dell'infermeria e Luke bussò al posto del riccio, che aveva le mani occupate. Una donna di mezz'età che aveva appuntato al petto un cartellino con scritto "Mrs. Smith" si affacciò sulla soglia, scrutando i due ragazzi in piedi davanti a lei, o almeno, lo era uno dei due.

La donna, quando vide l'espressione sofferente di Luke, si affrettò a farli entrare, dicendo ad Ashton di sdraiare l'altro su uno dei lettini presenti nella stanza.

Il ragazzo fece come detto, allontanandosi quando l'infermiera iniziò a fare delle domande di routine a Luke mentre lo visitava, oscultandogli il cuore e i polmoni con lo stetoscopio.

Il ragazzo accanto al mobiletto dei medicinali iniziò a mordersi le unghie, tante spiegazioni possibili che gli ronzavano in testa. Un'intossicazione alimentare, il freddo, la solita influenza stagionale che stava già mietendo molte "vittime" tra gli studenti della scuola. Anche se i sintomi di Luke non sembravano essere gli stessi, visto che dopo aver vomitato, il dolore non era ne aumentato ne diminuito.

Anche se poi, un ricordo che aveva quasi ormai rimosso, risalente all'incirca al mese prima, lo fece impallidire. E visto che aveva già avuto esperienze con quello, non lui personalmente ma sua madre, era giunto alla spiazzante conclusione.

_Cazzo._

\- Dove ti fa male caro? - esordì l'infermiera riscuotendo Ashton dai suoi pensieri.

Luke s'indicò il basso ventre con un movimento circolare della mano, per farle capire che il male non era localizzato in un solo posto, bensì sembrava essere ovunque. Mrs. Smith iniziò a tastargli la pancia da sopra la maglietta, aspettandosi di vedere il ragazzo contrarre il viso quando andava a premere specifici punti, anche se ciò non accadde.

Si accigliò pensierosa, un dito smaltato che picchiettava contro la guancia.

\- Ti spiacerebbe alzare la maglia? - disse dolcemente.

Il ragazzo fece quanto detto, sospirando alla vista del suo corpo che, ultimamente, aveva perso un po' della linea perfetta che Luke faticava tanto per mantenere, andando ad addolcirsi un po' nelle forme, i fianchi leggermente più arrotondati. Non che fosse grasso, assolutamente, era ben lungi dall'esserlo.

L'infermiera gli mise le mani appena sopra le anche, facendolo rabbrividire e contrarre i muscoli al contatto con le sue mani fredde. Nessuno dei due ragazzi se ne accorse, ma ci fu una zona che non si tese. La donna andò a tastare proprio in quel punto, sorridendo quando sentì opporre una leggera resistenza alla pressione che esercitava.

Il piccolo sorriso non passò inosservato e, mentre Luke fissava la donna in attesa di risposte, i crampi alleviatisi, Ashton sarebbe solo voluto scomparire.

\- Quindi?

\- Fumi?

Il ragazzo rimase spiazzato da quella domanda, che comunque aveva un'unica risposta.

\- No.

\- Bevi?

\- A-A volte.

\- So che sembra una domanda stupida, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa. Hai mai fatto uso di droghe?

\- Dio, no.

\- Bene, perché da oggi in poi non potrai più farlo. - disse lei mentre andava a prendere un modulo e iniziava a compilarlo.

Luke cercò di incrociare lo sguardo di Ashton, anche se si accorse che il suo ragazzo aveva sepolto la faccia tra le mani e sembrava volesse usarle per scomparire del tutto. Tutto ciò stava iniziando a farlo preoccupare.

\- Scusi ma credo di non capire a cosa si stia riferendo.

La donna ridacchiò, probabilmente trovando assurda la sua ingenuità.

\- Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai avuto un rapporto sessuale?

Il biondino arrossì, iniziando a mordicchiarsi le labbra imbarazzato. Si vergognava ad ammettere di essere bisex visto che la prima cosa che la gente pensava era che volesse semplicemente scoparsi qualunque cosa respirasse. Non era affatto così.

\- D-Di che tipo?

La signora Smith sta volta non riuscì proprio a contenere una sonora risata.

\- Luke, lo so che Ashton è il tuo ragazzo. Non avere paura di essere giudicato per ciò, non sono qui per questo.

Il ragazzo si calmò un po', sorridendole timidamente mentre iniziava a viaggiare a ritroso con la mente.

\- Mh, credo che l'ultima volta sia stato un mesetto fa. Sì, decisamente.

L'infermiera annuì e scribacchiò qualcosa sul blocco che ancora teneva in mano.

\- Come pensavo ... - mormorò lei, anche se Luke la udì perfettamente. Spalancò gli occhi color dell'oceano, totalmente ignaro di ciò che stava per riferirgli.

\- Luke, dubito che questa cosa fosse programmata, fatto stai che diventerai padre. E Ashton pure.

Un silenzio di tomba cadde nella stanza. Ashton si lasciò scivolare a terra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e mille paure che iniziavano ad affliggerlo. Luke invece ci mise qualche secondo a metabolizzare l'informazione, impallidendo quando venne a patti con la realtà.

-COSA? - urlò, facendo sobbalzare la donna, che nel frattempo era andata acontrollare che Ashton non fosse svenuto.


	3. Month 2

 

#  Month 2

 

\- Ma come facciamo a dirglielo?

\- Non lo so amore, ma penso che sia la soluzione migliore, tra poco inizierà a notarsi.

Luke si accigliò, passandosi inconsciamente una mano sopra all'esatto punto in cui si trovava loro figlio. O figlia.  
Avevano discusso per una settimana intera a riguardo, uno che voleva nascondere la gravidanza ai genitori di entrambi, l'altro che cercava in tutti i modi di fargli cambiare idea.

_\- Ash, credo sia meglio nascondere tutto ciò._

_Il riccio si era rabbuiato, come offeso da quelle parole._

_\- Non vedo perché dovremmo, io lo voglio tenere Luke. Non importa se è stato un errore, ciò che sta crescendo dentro di te ha un cuore che batte, un paio di polmoni e chissà, magari anche i tuoi splendidi occhi azzurri._

_Anche se di principio era stato proprio lui a prenderla nel modo peggiore, chiudendosi in bagno per due giorni, si era finalmente lasciato prendere dalla frenesia del tutto e aveva iniziato a mostrare un lato paterno del tutto inaspettato._

_\- Non abortirei mai se è questo che intendi - aveva replicato il biondo tirando su col naso - non ce la farei. Solo che ho paura Ash, ho paura che i miei mi sbattano fuori di casa e che tu finisca con l'essere obbligato a farmi stare da te. Come se poi tua madre e i tuoi fratelli fossero così permissivi._

_Ashton aveva abbassato la testa, purtroppo il suo ragazzo aveva ragione. Le famiglie di entrambi avevano accettato di buon grado il fatto che non fossero attratti dalle ragazze, anche se avevano loro proibito di fare l'amore, pur avendo usato il termine "sesso non protetto", sotto i loro tetti. E visto che ora uno dei due portava in grembo il frutto di tutto ciò, sarebbe stato difficile spiegare come, dove e quando. E poi, come se non bastasse, erano entrambi due pessimi bugiardi, che avrebbero finito per spifferare tutto una volta che i sensi di colpa li avrebbero uccisi._

\- I-io penso che dovremmo organizzare una cena comune, e poi dirglielo alla fine. Non ce la faccio ad affrontarli da soli. - Luke si rannicchiò vicino ad Ashton, che iniziò a massaggiarli la schiena con movimenti circolari.

\- Credo che possa andare, sappi che ti starò accanto ogni secondo - lo baciò lentamente, un dito che gli andò a sfiorare la fronte - Ti amo.

Il ragazzo sorrise, ricambiando il gesto d'affetto.

La cena ebbe luogo due giorno dopo, e dire che quella sera rischiarono di volare piatti sarebbe dire poco. Fatto sta che alla fine, seppure un po' scossi, entrambi i ragazzi si ritrovarono a sorridere come idioti nel letto della camera di Ashton, le grandi mani di quest'ultimo che creavano un involucro protettivo attorno al ventre leggermente rigonfio di Luke.

***

\- Ash! Ash, ti prego vieni subito!

Si sentì una rapida successione di passi e poco dopo, un ragazzo sudato che respirava affannosamente, comparve sulla soglia della camera del suo ragazzo. Ciò che vide lo preoccupò non poco: Luke era davanti a uno specchio che piangeva con la maglietta alzata.

Ashton gli si avvicinò, ingolfandolo in uno stretto abbraccio. Il ragazzino si lasciò andare nella sua presa, praticamente crollandogli addosso.

\- Che c'è tesoro?

Luke si asciugò le lacrime, alzandosi in piedi e indicandosi.

\- Guarda, sono orrendo!

L'altro lo fissò senza capire, arrivandoci solo dopo che si stava riferendo al suo ventre rigonfio. Roteò gli occhi e per un momento non seppe se essere arrabbiato o scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

\- Luke, hai appena dato dell'orrendo a nostro figlio.

Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca scioccato, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva detto. Iniziò a vagare per la stanza, insultandosi per il fatto che sapeva che sarebbe stato un pessimo padre.  
Ashton stette ad ascoltarlo per un po', e a un certo punto, essendosi stufato di sentirlo blaterale su cose senza senso, si alzò di scatto e lo prese per le spalle.

\- Stai un secondo zitto okay? - gli disse guardandolo dritto nelle iridi chiare.

Quello si accigliò ma annuì comunque, spronandolo a continuare con un leggero movimento della testa

\- Non so in quanti altri modi fartelo capire: sei un ragazzo stupendo e sarai un ottimo padre, che diavolo. È normale che ora ti sembri tutto irreale e che non ti sia ancora del tutto reso conto che tra sette mesi starai stringendo un bambino, il nostro, tra le braccia. Che probabilmente avrà i tuoi occhi e quando sorriderà, mostrerà le tue adorabili fossette e... e magari amerà i pinguini proprio come te.

\- Non ne sono più così ossessionato - lo interruppe Luke con un sorrisetto.

\- La considero un'eresia. E comunque, è normale che con il passare del tempo ingrasserai, non vuoi mica che nostro figlio nasca tutto mingherlino e scheletrico eh - disse Ashton iniziando a fargli il solletico. Luke si mise a ridere incontrollabilmente, andando a cadere sdraiato sul letto, il corpo scosso dagli spasmi delle risate.

\- Sia mai, deve assolutamente aver ereditato il tuo fisico, i tuoi capelli, la tua risata e il tuo sorriso.

Il riccio fece una faccia contrariata, odiava il modo in cui sorrideva, in faccia aveva quelli da lui definiti due "buchi". Sperava tanto che la genetica avesse giocato a suo favore.

\- Non fare quella faccia, so a cosa stai pensando - lo ammonì Luke dandogli un pugnetto sulla spalla. Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, durante i quali cercò di recuperare fiato, anche se quasi si strozzò con la saliva quando gli tornò in mente una cosa.

Ashton, preoccupato, gli diede qualche leggero colpetto sulla schiena, smettendo quando il suo ragazzo sventolò una mano verso di lui. Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio quando Luke si girò verso di lui con un'espressione strana.

\- Mi sono appena reso conto che non abbiamo ancora iniziato a pensare ai nomi!

Che in parte era vero. Solo che ad Ashton non sembrava ancora il momento visto che non avevano nemmeno fatto la prima ecografia, in programma per il mese successivo.

\- Tu cosa preferiresti? Un maschio o una femmina?

Luke ci pensò su un po', incredibilmente indeciso. Sarebbe stato bello avere una bambina, già un po' si vedeva mentre faceva boccacce a una neonata paffuta che Ashton faceva saltellare su e giù sulla coscia, i capelli ricci color del miele del ragazzo dietro di lei che si abbinavano con i suoi. Ma anche un bambino sarebbe stato incredibile da crescere: gli avrebbero insegnato ad andare in skateboard e magari gli avrebbero pure passato la passione per la musica.

\- Credo che qualsiasi cosa sarà lo amerò con ogni singola cellula del mio corpo e poi, sempre che no ti dispiaccia, vorrei che il sesso rimanga un segreto fino alla nascita - disse facendo un sorrisino strafottente.

 

Ashton si passò la lingua sulle labbra, cercando di non dare in escandescenza e placcare il fidanzato a terra, e ciò gli richiese un massivo uso della sua forza di volontà.

_Giuro che se non fosse nelle condizioni in cui è, lo avrei già ucciso._

  
_*******_

**I'M BACK**

**Alors, due domande (rispondete o vi affatturo, con amore):**

**1) Vorreste fosse maschio o femmina?**

**2) Nomi? :))))**

**Baci,**  
**ShawnArms xx**


	4. Month 3

#  Month 3

  
  
\- Mi dai una mano a sedermi?

\- Dimmi che scherzi.

\- Il padre di tuo figlio ti ha appena chiesto di aiutarlo a sedersi, alza il culo dalla fottuta sedia e fallo.

Ashton roteò gli occhi ma ubbidì, accompagnando i movimenti del fidanzato mentre si sedeva su una delle scomode sedie della sala d'attesa dell'ospedale. Era di appena tre mesi o poco più e già si comportava come se fosse a termine.

Il ragazzo osservò il rigonfiamento delle dimensioni di un melone al di sotto del golf nero che aveva indosso Luke, il quale si era appoggiato una mano sulla pancia e con l'altra teneva in mano il suo smartphone.

Ashton sorrise. Li dentro c'era suo figlio. O figlia. Una piccola copia di lui, che in sei mesi sarebbe finalmente venuta alla luce.

\- Dov'è tua madre? - gli chiese sedendosi al suo fianco. Luke, senza staccare lo sguardo dal telefono, indicò il corridoio, dove Liz stava intrattenendo una conversazione con un infermiere che sembrava avesse più o meno sui diciotto anni. La cosa che colpiva era la capigliatura, di un rosso troppo acceso per essere naturale.

\- Mi scusi signora ma non è il mio campo e ... e sono solo uno specializzando. E p-poi, suo figlio deve fare l'ecografia per il terzo mese di gravidanza? D-da quando in qua i maschi possono avere figli? - il ragazzo sembrava spaventato dallo sguardo accusatorio della donna davanti a lui.

Liz si massaggiò le meningi e lesse il cartellino appuntato sul petto del ragazzo, che sembrava chiamarsi Clifford, Michael Clifford.

\- Se un infermiere e non conosci nemmeno la semplice medicina di base.  _Michael,_ gli uomini possono avere figli da sempre, non so su che pianeta tu sia vissuto finora. Non hai mai visto un ragazzo in dolce attesa?

Michael scosse la chioma fluorescente, assumendo un'espressione dispiaciuta. Spostó lo sguardo su Luke, che si massaggiava lentamente il ventre, come se le parole del giovane infermiere avessero offeso il bimbo che portava in grembo.

\- M-mi spiace signora Hemmings, vado subito a chiamare il suo medico, che sarebbe il dottor ... ?

\- Hood. - rispose secca la donna, ma si accigliò quando vede arrossire il ragazzo. Michael annuì e corse via lungo il corridoio.

La donna tornò da Ashton e Luke, che si davano le spalle, entrambi con le braccia incrociate sotto al petto.

\- Si può sapere che avete voi due?

Fu suo figlio il primo a rispondere.

\- Ashton ha fatto storie per aiutarmi a sedermi!

\- Non volevo non perché ti odio, lungi dal farlo, ma perché sei capacissimo di farlo da solo! Sei di tre mesi circa, riesci benissimo a muoverti. - mugugnò Ashton calciando un pezzo di carta che era sul pavimento.

\- Ah scusa, quindi è vietato desiderare un po' di attenzioni di tanto in tanto? Sono incinto che diamine. - rispose Luke iniziando ad avere gli occhi lucidi. Probabilmente l'altro lo percepì perchè si girò verso di lui un po' stupito dal suo cambio d'umore.

\- Questi sono gli ormoni che parlano, Luke Hemmings torna tra di noi! - disse Ashton iniziando a fargli il solletico. Il ragazzo si mise a ridere e, quando si fu calmato, si lanciò sulle labbra di Ashton, dandogli un bacio a stampo.

\- E pensare che avevo già la mezza idea di lasciarti fuori durante l'ecografia.

\- Crudele.

Liz sorrise e scosse la testa, chiedendosi se anche lei e Andrew fossero stati così smielati ai loro tempi. Si sentì uno scalpiccio e poco dopo vide riapparire l'infermiere di prima, seguito a ruota da un ragazzo sulla ventina con la pelle abbronzata e i capelli scuri.

\- Lei deve essere il dottor Hood. Piacere, Liz Hemmings. - la donna tese la mano, che fu subito stretta dal medico.

\- In persona. - le sorrise affabile - mi dica, a quante settimane è? - chiese lui.

Liz rise di gusto, confondendo il ragazzo in piedi da lei.

\- Oh no, non sono io. L'appuntamento è per mio figlio, il ragazzo biondo.

Calum controllò la cartella che teneva sotto il braccio e realizzò che la donna stava dicendo la verità. Non che la cosa lo sorprendesse, anche lui era nato da una gravidanza dello stesso genere.

\- Bene, se volete seguirmi signori Hemmings e ...? - chiese rivolgendosi ad Ashton, che aveva preso il suo ragazzo per mano.

\- Irwin, Ashton Irwin.

\- Suppongo allora che lei sia il padre - disse mentre si sedeva accanto al macchinario per le ecografie.

\- Precisamente - rispose fieramente il ragazzo, suscitando un sorriso sul volto di Luke. Calum sorrise, ammirando l'affiatamento dei due.

\- Prego Luke, sdraiati sul lettino, così possiamo iniziare. - il ragazzo fece come gli era stato detto, sollevando il maglione.

Liz sospirò quando vide il rigonfiamento del suo ventre. Aveva fatto fatica ad accettare quella gravidanza, sopratutto per la giovane età di entrambi, anche se alla fine aveva dato loro il suo appoggio, sapeva di potersi fidare di Ashton. Sapeva che sarebbe stato al fianco di Luke per tutta la durata della sua vita.   
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando sentì il medico fare alcune domande a Luke mentre gli applicava il gel azzurro appena sopra l'inguine.

\- Di quante settimane sei?

Il diretto interessato sembrò rifletterci per qualche secondo, spalancando gli occhi quando si rese conto di non averne la più pallida idea.

\- Ash? - chiese girando la testa verso di lui. Ashton si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a scuotere la testa.

\- Forse sulle tredici quattordici settimane, non mi ricordo la data precisa di quella notte - abbassò un po' la voce, imbarazzato dal fatto che Liz fosse con loro nella stanza e che sapeva che in teoria lui avrebbe dovuto aver indossato un preservativo.

Il Dr.Hood annuì, accendendo l'apparecchio e iniziando a spostarlo sulla pancia di Luke.

\- Dalle dimensioni direi che sei sulle quattordici settimane e quindi saremmo già pronti a scoprire il sesso del bambino e sentire il suo battito cardiaco.

I due ragazzi annuirono eccitati e, quando suono dal ritmo molto veloce si propagò per la stanza, nessuno dei due si preoccupò di trattenere le lacrime che iniziarono a scendere copiose.

\- Oddio. L-Luke lo senti? Questo è n-nostro figlio. - disse Ashton asciugandosi le lacrime con le maniche della felpa. Sei mesi prima non avrebbe mai pensato che in così poco tempo si sarebbe ritrovato a fissare uno schermo che trasmetteva immagini di ciò che l'avrebbe reso il ragazzo più felice al mondo.

Luke era semplicemente senza parole, lo sguardo fisso sul monitor, gli occhi che cercavano di memorizzare quanti più dettagli possibili. La delicata forma della testa e l'appena abbozzata forma delle mani e dei piedi.

Sembrava quasi impossibile che dentro di lui ci fosse davvero un bambino, prima di allora era solo un'idea astratta. Ma in quel momento realizzò che sarebbe diventato padre, e non c'è sentimento tanto profondo che avesse mai provato in grado di eguagliare quello che stava provando in quel momento. Era qualcosa più profondo dell'amore, più misterioso, che lo lasciava senza fiato e parole.

Il silenzio si perpetrò per alcuni lunghi secondi, interrotto solo dal costante battito del cuore del bambino. Ad un certo punto Calum lo spezzò definitivamente, riportando tutti con i piedi per terra.

\- Per quanto riguarda il sesso invece? Desiderate saperlo?

\- No.

\- Si!

Risposero entrambi nello stesso istante. Luke si girò verso il fidanzato, che lo fissava con aspettativa.

\- Io voglio che sia una sorpresa, penso sia meglio scoprirlo alla nascita.

\- Si ma non sai quanto sia frustrante per me non sapere se mio figlio sia maschio o femmina, questo suo essere solo un "qualcosa" mi rende triste da un certo punto di vista - disse Ashton impuntandosi.

Calum seguì il rapido scambio di battute, suggerendo che il sesso venisse rilevato solo a chi voleva saperlo.

\- Lei signora Hemmings?

Liz ci pensò su, ma alla fine non poté far altro che schierarsi dalla parte del figlio

\- Credo proprio che valga la pena aspettare altri sei mesi.  
 

**____**

  
**E quindi miei cari, altri sei capitoli :)**

 


	5. Month 4

#  Month 4

  
I giorni passavano e sotto agli occhi innamorati di Ashton, Luke diventava sempre più bello e radioso, le guance arrossate e il corpo dalle curve morbide erano la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Avrebbe voluto mettergli le mani addosso, con il suo consenso ovviamente, a ogni ora del giorno.

Luke però sembrava risentire dell'aumento di progestinici e quasi ogni mattina era obbligato a svuotare lo stomaco di qualsiasi cosa avesse ingerito nelle ore precedenti. Il dottor Hood aveva detto che era totalmente normale e che essendo un ragazzo, pur essendo già al quarto mese di gravidanza, il testosterone cercava ancora di combattere gli ormoni femminili.

La cosa peggiore, a suo parere, era la sua inquietante mancanza di desiderio sessuale. Aveva sempre testimoniato a racconti che elogiavano con ardore come durante i nove mesi la qualità del sesso fosse aumentata in modo esponenziale, e lui invece appena si ritrovava a pensare a un pene o a una posizione di kamasutra, riusciva a mala pena a tenere giù la colazione.

La questione cibo era un altro discorso. Da un momento all'altro si era ritrovato a desiderare di mangiare cose talmente assurde, combinate in modo pessimo, che in circostanze normali lo avrebbero a dir poco disgustato.

Una sera ad esempio, mentre Ashton era impegnato a finire una vitale tesina per la professoressa di Storia, a Luke era venuta voglia di mangiare una pizza con pomodoro,  _nutella_ e, per finire in bellezza, gamberetti.

Il ragazzo si era alzato dal divano e barcollando leggermente aveva raggiunto Ashton in cucina, dove sua madre stava preparando la cena. Il riccio non si era immediatamente accorto della sua presenza ma, quando quello gli si era seduto sul libro, era stato obbligato a dargli retta.

\- Che c'è amore? Sto finendo la tesina della Richards e a meno che io non voglia frequentarmi i corsi facoltativi  _pomeridiani,_ sarebbe meglio che ciò che tu debba dirmi sia importante.

Anne si era girata di scatto e lo aveva fulminato con un'occhiataccia, non riuscendo a credere che si fosse rivolto in quel modo al suo ragazzo.

\- Chiedigli subito scusa! Nella sua condizione non deve attraversare stati ansiosi, il feto potrebbe risentirne e io non vorrei mai che mio nipote facesse stare sveglio mio figlio tutta notte con i suoi pianti, visto che il suddetto avrebbe scuola il giorno dopo.

Ashton era stato zittito da tale affermazione e aveva potuto notare come sul viso di Luke si fosse formato un ghigno compiaciuto.  
Aveva sbuffato e, con il tono più pacato che fosse stato capace di tirar fuori al momento, aveva fatto come gli era stato detto.

\- Non volevo offenderti tesoro, perdonami. Comunque, cosa volevi chiedermi?

\- Ho fame e ho voglia di pizza!

\- D'accordo, in effetti ho fame anch'io e mamma, con tutto il rispetto, odio la tua zuppa di fagioli, mi rende stitico, quindi perdonami se stasera faccio una variazione al menu.

La donna lo aveva squadrato con la coda dell'occhio e mormorato qualcosa di quasi inudibile, anche se molto probabilmente erano degli insulti verso di lui. Ashton aveva preso il telefono e mentre sfogliava la rubrica per cercare il numero della pizzeria, aveva chiesto al fidanzato come avesse voluto che gliela ordinasse.

Per poco non aveva fatto cadere l'iphone quando era riuscito a metabolizzare l'assurdo e rivoltante miscuglio di ingredienti. Anne in compenso aveva fatto cadere a terra il mestolo con cui stava mescolando la zuppa.

\- S-Sei serio? - gli aveva chiesto, la faccia deformata da una smorfia incredula.

\- Mai stato più serio in vita mia, perchè? Che c'è di male?

Luke si era guardato intorno incredulo, non capendo cosa avesse detto di male. Gli sembrava di stare già assaporando il sapore della nutella e dei gamberetti, ma a quanto pare la sua scelta non era ben vista.

Ashton era stato sul punto di replicare, per poi essere interrotto per l'ennesima volta da sua madre, ovviamente dalla parte di Luke.

\- Ma che ne vuoi sapere delle voglie? Solo quando anche te sperimenterai cosa sta passando lui, capirai cosa vuol dire essere affamati sempre di cose assurde ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

Il ragazzo, capendo che era inutile discutere, aveva fatto l'ordine, pur rischiando di svenire quando l'odore della pizza di Luke gli aveva invaso le narici.

Quel suo mangiare cose mal abbinate aveva fatto inoltre guadagnare al ragazzo un alito pestilenziale che Ashton era costretto a subirsi ogni volta che si scambiavano i baci di buongiorno o quando si ritrovavano a limonare sul divano, la pancia di Luke che impediva che l'altro potesse rendere i giochi più interessanti.

Questo ovviamente avveniva solo quando uno dei due aveva casa libera per il week-end, e non c'era nessuno che potesse fermarli dall'amarsi. A scuola i ragazzi avevano iniziato a farci l'abitudine, interessandosi pure al bambino, chiedendo ai futuri genitori quale fosse il sesso e come avessero voluto chiamarlo.

Luke era sempre adorabilmente imbarazzato e preferiva che fosse il suo ragazzo a parlare, annuendo di tanto in tanto e arrossendo fino a diventare color cremisi quando Ashton si vantava di essere il ragazzo, e anche padre, più fortunato del mondo e non riusciva a credere di aver avuto l'onore di essere amato da qualcuno così stupendo.

Luke sapeva che a volte faceva apposta a esagerare, ridacchiando sommessamente quando notava le espressioni incredule di chi stava loro davanti. Pur essendo di dieci centimetri più alto di Ashton, si sentiva _emotivamente_  più piccolo e non si rendeva conto che per sussurrare scherzosamente al ragazzo di smetterla, doveva chinarsi.

Era stata una sorpresa venire a sapere che nella scuola c'era un'altra coppia nella loro stessa condizione anche se, sorprendentemente, era formata da due ragazze di un anno più piccole di loro e appena entrate al college, Hayley e Andrea.

Quando si erano per caso incontrati in biblioteca ed avevano iniziato a parlare, una delle prime domande che Ashton aveva posto era se avessero scelto la fecondazione artificiale. Hayley, a quelle parole, si era incupita e aveva poggiato una mano sulla pancia, muovendola circolarmente.

\- Purtroppo no, questo bambino l'ho concepito io a tutti gli effetti , solo dopo mi sono messa con Andrea. Ma preferirei che vi spiegasse lei, per me è ancora dura parlarne - aveva mormorato.

Andrea le aveva sorriso a mezza bocca, poggiandole poi un rapido bacio sopra la testa prima di raccontare ai due ragazzi come fosse successo.

\- Vedete, fino a prima dell'inizio del college, Hayley e io eravamo semplicemente migliori amiche e lei era fidanzata con il mio fratellastro, Jonathan, che frequentava anche lui questo istituto. Era un ragazzo dal cuore d'oro e quando mi avevano informato della loro relazione ne ero stata più che contenta, visto che erano due delle mie persone preferite al mondo. - disse sorridendo alla sua ragazza, che ora stava fissando con uno sguardo innamorato.

\- Poi però, appena iniziati i corsi, abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata da mio padre, che in lacrime ci comunicava che la mia matrigna, ovvero madre naturale di Jonathan, era stata stroncata da un ictus. - riprese un attimo fiato prima di continuare - Jonathan è impazzito, letteralmente, iniziando a fare uso di stupefacenti e sostanze illegali per cercare di darsi un po' di pace. Una sera, completamente fatto e incapace di capire cosa stesse facendo, ha stuprato Hayley. Tornato lucido, è stato invaso dal rimorso e, lasciato un biglietto di scuse e addio, ha deciso di farla finita, ingoiando una dose letale di sonniferi.

Sia Ashton che Luke erano rimasti ammutoliti e si sentirono vicini alle due ragazze, una cosa tanto terribile non doveva essere facile da superare. Ci furono alcuni attimi di silenzio, durante i quali una lacrima solitaria si fece strada sul volto di Hayley, anche se fu subito asciugata da un movimento della mano di Andrea, che andò poi a posarsi su quella dell'altra ragazza, appoggiata sul tavolo.

\- Ovviamente, dopo un paio di settimane abbiamo scoperto che quella notte maledetta aveva impiantato un suo frutto nel grembo di Hayley. Io le sono stata vicina per tutta la durata del lutto e nei primi mesi della gravidanza, sviluppando per lei i miei giá presenti sentimenti. E così ora eccoci qua, pronte a diventare due entusiaste madri adolescenti, che solo per un anno hanno scampato di essere scritturate per "16 anni e incinta".

Bastò quello per far scomparire del tutto la tristezza che aveva gravato sulle teste dei quattro per tutto il tempo, facendoli scoppiare in una grossa risata. Successivamente si erano scambiati reciprocamente i numeri e si erano promessi che si sarebbero tenuti in contatto, magari per qualche uscita a quattro.

E chi l'avrebbe mai detto che un'amicizia nata per caso, si sarebbe rilevata di così vitale importanza?

**____**  
 

**Dico solo una cosa prima di sparire, ho corretto una cosa nel capitolo precedente, in quanto mi sono accorta che c'era un incongruenza.**

**ShawnArms xx**

 


	6. Month 5

#  Month 5

  
 

Il ragazzo si mise a correre da una parte all'altra, nel frattempo raccattando cose a caso dagli appendini. Era da una decina di minuti che faceva così, ed aveva già riempito il carrello con decine e decine di vestitini per neonati di tutti i colori e fantasie.

Ashton era appoggiato accanto a un manichino e di tanto in tanto gettava occhiate sconsolate al suo portafoglio, che si sarebbe alleggerito in maniera radicale nel giro di una mezz'ora. Non si ricordava a chi fosse saltato in mente di andare a prendere i vestiti per il bambino, ma di una cosa era sicuro: era stata una pessima idea.

Luke si fermò di scatto in mezzo al negozio e guardò rapidamente prima a destra poi a sinistra. Sorrise compiaciuto a nulla in particolare, fece dietrofront, e spinse il carrello verso il ragazzo che ora si era messo a giocare a qualcosa sul cellulare.

\- ASH! Ho finito, e credo di aver preso più o meno tutto, che ne dici?

Ashton non alzò lo sguardo, così Luke richiamò la sua attenzione schioccandogli le dita davanti alla faccia. Quello si spaventò e fece cadere a terra il cellulare, azione seguita da una risatina del fidanzato.

\- Cazzo! Fai che non sia rotto ... - mormorò terrorizzato mentre si chinava a raccoglierlo, sospirando quando notò che era miracolosamente intatto.

Tolse della polvere dallo schermo passandoci sopra il palmo di una mano e poi se lo rimise in tasca, finalmente prestando attenzione al carrello che Luke gli stava mostrando. Impallidì all'istante.

\- Stai scherzando vero? - chiese facendo una rapida stima di quanti capi avesse preso.

Luke aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia sotto il petto, offeso.

\- No. Hai idea della velocità con cui crescono i bambini nei primi mesi di vita? E poi non sappiamo quale sia il sesso, quindi li ho presi sia rosa che blu, in modo da essere preparati.

\- Mai sentito parlare dei colori neutri come il giallo e il verde? E poi, lo so che crescono velocemente, ma tu hai preso un completo per ogni giorno della settimana! Tesoro, non possiamo permetterceli tutti. - rispose rassegnato Ashton, posandogli una mano sulla guancia quando lo vide rattristarsi al menzionare dei soldi.

Le loro famiglie avevano delle situazioni economiche nella media, ma bastavano per soddisfare solo i bisogni e qualche capriccio dei componenti attuali, toccava a loro due preoccuparsi economicamente del nascituro.

Certo, i loro genitori avevano promesso di aiutare in ogni modo possibile, ma la spesa era comunque tanta.

\- A volte vorrei che questo bimbo non fosse mai stato concepito, nessuno di noi era pronto. Non abbiamo un lavoro, nè una laurea, nè una casa dove abitare. Se fossimo stati più attenti ora non ci troveremmo in una condizione così schifosa. Se non fosse troppo tardi sarei disposto ad abor...

Ashton gli chiuse la bocca con una mano, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte del biondo. Quando fu sicuro che non avrebbe più finito la frase, la rimosse, e stette a guardare due lucide lacrime scendergli lungo il volto. Luke tirò su col naso e abbassò lo sguardo, che rivolse verso il suo ventre rigonfio, che ormai faceva fatica a nascondere pure con le felpe oversize.

Non era sempre fiero di mostrarlo, capitavano giorni nei quali voleva quasi negare l'evidente e finiva per rinchiudersi in camera, evitando di parlare con la sua famiglia. Altre volte ne andava fiero e irradiava gioia da ogni singolo poro, illuminando la giornata di chiunque incontrasse.

Avere un figlio essendo così giovani non era facile.

\- Luke.

Il ragazzo non rispose e continuò a guardare in basso. Ashton allora assunse un tono più autoritario e accompagnó le sue parole afferrandogli il mento, obbligandolo a prestargli attenzione.

\- Luke. Non dire mai più una cosa del genere. Lo so che stiamo attraversando un momento difficile, ma è del tutto normale in un caso come questo. Ce la faremo, vedrai. E so che sarai un ottimo papà, il migliore che si potrebbe mai desiderare. - disse accarezzandogli una guancia e mettendo un ciuffo biondo dietro il suo orecchio.

\- Un papà che non ha nemmeno finito la scuola. - mormorò Luke di rimando, scrollandosi di dosso la sua mano e dirigendosi verso il carrello per mettere a posto le cose in eccesso - quindi, quali possiamo prendere?

Ashton sospiró sconsolato e si avvicinò, cingendogli la vita con le braccia. Gli posó un bacio sulla nuca e mise una mano sopra a dove credeva stesse suo figlio.

\- Quelli che vuoi.

Luke si girò e lo guardò confuso ma, quando lo vide scrollare le spalle e mettersi le mani in tasca, un sorrisino con tanto di fossette in volto, non potè far altro che abbracciarlo riconoscente.

\- Grazie.

Ashton non rispose, si limitò infatti a baciargli la testa bionda e a stringerlo per i fianchi, per tirarselo più vicino. D'altronde i soldi vanno e vengono, ma l'amore di una persona, una volta che ce l'hai, è la ricchezza più grande del mondo.


End file.
